The present invention relates generally to apparatus for connecting electronic devices to communication networks and, more particularly, to an apparatus for connecting an electronic device to a communications network accessible in a mobile platform.
Broadband data and video services have not been widely available to users on mobile platforms such as aircraft, boats, trains, and automobiles. Mobile network systems have traditionally been limited in bandwidth and link capacity, making it prohibitively expensive and/or unacceptably slow to distribute such services to all passengers on a mobile platform.
A system for supplying television and data services to mobile platforms, described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/639,912, provides bi-directional data transfer via satellite communications link between a ground-based control segment and a mobile RF transceiver system carried on each mobile platform. Each user on each mobile platform is able to interface with an onboard server by using, for example, a laptop computer. Each user can independently request and obtain Internet access, company intranet access and live television programming.
It would be desirable to provide each seated passenger with an easily accessible connection to such a network. It also would be desirable to directly illuminate, for example, a keyboard of a laptop computer while a passenger is using it to access the network.
In one preferred form, the present invention provides an apparatus for connecting an electronic device such as a laptop computer to a communications system, to provide system access via the device to a user in a seat on a mobile platform. The system is accessible via a system connector near the seat. The apparatus includes a gooseneck assembly having first and second ends. A jack is pivotally attached to the first end and configured to receive a connector of the electronic device. The second end is pivotally attached to a pivot for an armrest of the seat. An interface cable extends through the gooseneck assembly and electrically connects the system connector with the jack.
The above-described apparatus allows an airline to provide a network connection at each passenger seat so that passengers may use their laptop computers or other electronic devices to access a communications network during flight. The gooseneck assembly is easily accessible and visible to passengers.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.